The Battle of Five Armies: SPOILERS
by Machete Girl
Summary: Spoilers for a dynamic and tragic movie. Rated T for character death.


**A/N: Okay, so to forewarn everyone, if you have read the book, and feel like you already know what will take place, the answer is: no, it's not the same. There is a battle, a dragon, and the Arkenstone business, as well as character death taken from the book. **

**That's it. They don't even die the same way, to supposedly make it more dynamic, and tragic. Everything is so different, even more so than ****_The Desolation of Smaug_****. **

**It was awesome, yet at the same time, disappointing. In addition, it was two hours and twenty-four minutes instead of three hours and thirty minutes.**

Category 1—The Dragon: What happened with the beast? He set the town on fire, and was hit by a bunch of arrows. His death? It was struck by Bard, wielding black arrow while using his son as part of a broken bow. The amazing end of a legendary dragon that terrorized people for decades (note the sarcasm)!

Category 2—What Exactly Happened: The beginning is what happened with Category 1, so…next is the dwarves and Bilbo watching the town from the mountain. The scenes go in between, which makes it confusing.

However, most of the people from the town survive (not including the Lake Town Master), and make it to shore, wherever that is, which they didn't specify. I believe they were in the City of Dale, because he mentioned there being a market. They move to go seek aid from the dwarves the next day, upon spotting fire in the palace.

Before that, the eleven-king Thranduil brings food and medicine to supply the dying victims. His intentions were to come with an army and reclaim white jewels that allegedly belong to him, but Bard interferes.

He is permitted an opportunity to negotiate with the dwarves (who had built a wall to block the elves) to be given a fair share what was promised. Thorin refuses, and returns to have the other dwarves search for the Arkenstone. Bilbo hid it, fearing the dwarf would go mad if he found it.

Already Thorin has partially lost his mind, due to the dragon's enchantment on the gold, and hoards it all. At one point he gives Bilbo a Mithril coat (which is the armor that saved Frodo's life from the Troll), and abruptly grabs him by the shirt. He yanks the poor hobbit aside, into another hallway, and whispers to him about someone being a traitor.

Someone took his stone, yet he was not suspecting Bilbo, but his own kin. That incident was later on, but is part of this. Anyhow, after the failed attempt to reason with the dwarf, the elves and men come to attack. However, a bird returns, and lets the inside residents know that…an army of dwarves are coming from the side!

Well…in the meantime, orcs and wargs attack. Then bats come. Five Armies: elves, dwarves, men, orcs, and…eagles! What about Gandalf? Oh, yes he participates, after having Galadriel, Radagast, Elrond, and Saruman save him from The Nine, and then the Grey Pilgrim rides on his friend's horse to warn the others of the orcs. Legolas and Tauriel take a trip to Angmar, and find there is a second army coming.

They ride back to warn everyone, not exactly in time. Thorin, Fili, and Kili were already on the side where the army would come. Bilbo takes off to warn them with the ring on.

He does, and fights the orcs that come until one of them knocks him out. When he wakes up, the eagles swoop in, and save the day! However, the good things do not last very long.

One more thing before the tragedies! Why was Bilbo fighting and outside the gate without the others in the first place?

He took the Arkenstone in the middle of the night and gave it to Bard to negotiate with Thorin. Not only that, the little hobbit _returned_ to the wall, and admitted what he did the next morning during the negotiation.

Thorin was beyond enraged and demanded that the others throw poor Bilbo off the building. They simply stood there, and watched their mad leader.

Thorin attempted to throw the hobbit off the building, but Gandalf and the other dwarves stopped him. Bilbo was handed a rope, and took off without his share in the gold.

Category 3—Protagonist Character Deaths: In total, there are three main characters, who perish during the battle. For us Legolas fans, of course he is in LotR, meaning he does survive without any injuries. Tauriel was expected to die yet that did not happen, although she was thrown around a bit.

The first to die is Fili, stabbed in the back by The Pale Orc, and thrown off a sort of odd cliff, simply to spite Thorin.

Next comes Kili (why do they always kill the handsome characters?). He attempts to save the elf-maiden from the orc, and is stabbed in the stomach. The last scene with those two is Tauriel kissing his corpse.

Lastly, is…Thorin Oakenshield. Honestly, he basically allowed himself to be stabbed (boy, they like swords, don't they?) by The Pale Orc, and stabbed his adversary afterwards. He perishes after apologizing with poor, little Bilbo crying next to him.

Prior to the sword fight, there was the cliché face-off with a rock attached to it. Sound familiar? It's similar to Eowyn with her sword VS the Nazgul and Morgul (The Witch King of Angmar), except that she lives, and Thorin throws the rock at the orc.

Category 4—The End: After the battle, Bilbo bids the dwarves goodbye, and departs with Gandalf. Once they reach the borders of the Shire, the wizard bids him farewell, and tells him that he needs to be careful with the Ring. Bilbo was, as expected, astonished that Gandalf knew, and lied that he lost it.

The hobbit returns home, only to find his precious Bag End being sold, and everything in it on auction. He had to confirm who he was and get it back.

In the end, he pulls the Ring out of his pocket inside the hobbit-hole, and then the scene goes back to the beginning of LotR when Gandalf knocked on the door, and he went to greet him.

It does not speak of anyone else's ending at all, except that Legolas went to find Strider, his father's recommendation if he wanted to leave.

**A/N: It was, all in all, thrilling and depressing (especially with poor Fili and Kili). Let me know what you think about it.**

**Part of the Elven song was included in the movie too, for some odd reason:**

**Three Rings for the Elven kings under the sky,**

**Seven for the Dwarf lords in their halls of stone, **

**Nine for Mortal men, doomed to die, **

**(Then they don't finish because Sauron is there).**


End file.
